Percy the prince of rhe void
by The destroyer 12
Summary: The story is my first fan fiction it is kinda a funny twist on the chaos storys


They where having a dinner at camp it had been two hundred years since Percy Jackson because everyone he was ever loyal to left he for his perfectick brother. Then there was 13 flashes and the oylimpians appeared everyone bowed the 13 th figure stepped forward and the oylimpians bowed and Athena cabin bowed and the rest followed

"Chaos lord what are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell you who is going to be my second command and the general of my army , he has been well trained and he is the most feared person in the universe. He is going to camp so he can see if any of you are ready for your final training early." everyone looked round they didn't know that they had final training. " the only person who has ever been able to do these is my general ."

"So If we parse the tests we get trained bye you?"

"No you get trained bye my lutenits and maybe my genrl. " he paused for a minute ." he is here follow me ." they followed him to the bottom of half blood hill when a black motorbike drove up. The person was in black leather jacket and black jaeans cometly in black. He got of and took of his helmet he had long block messy hair and he was quit tanned and he walked unto chaos and said " hi dad"

"Hi son how was the trip?"

"Good I did it ."

"Yes finally going to have a hot tube"

"Hey it took me long time to persuade them after last time. "

"I know son are you going to stay in your old cabin or the big house. "

"Old cabin I missed these place. " then he looked up and there stood Percy.

"Percy. " screamed everyone and they ran to him and he jumped and just stayed there.

"No I am here just to recruite and test you guys the gods and my father and Thalia nico and grover I am fine with but no one else I don't care if you are sorry I have an aciment and that is it. " he smiled at posiden and vapour travelled to his cabin.

Next that morning Percy got up early and went down to the beach and went for a run then a swim when he came out he did his 100 press up in a minute and just sat there he had been sitting there for about ten minutes when posiden appeared

I miss u son you have always be my faviroute son the only reason he was made immortal because he was my only child and I needed a immortal son."

"Hey we are so afended." Percy and posiden both turned round and so to people in hood and jeans

"Hi bros what's up. "

"favouritism. "

"Well I did kill kronos."

"Still it is rode for a dad to say it. I did kill the minouter. "

"I did that twice and the first time I was not even trained to do it so ha I beat you both and before

You say anything ores artimes didn't kill me when I was in her camp so yeah."

"thesues and ores is it you ." said posiden

"He got it we are and we are the seconds in charge of chaos army. " and they both hugged posiden. And there was a flash and artmes appeared

"Poseidon you and Percy are needed at the campfire." then she saw ores" ores i am so sorry. "

It is all right I think we should talk about later in private" he winked At her and she smiled and took his hand and started to walk towards camp

"So the ormighty Theseus vapour travel or portal Wich is faster ready steady go. " they both disappear as well as posiden.

Everyone was around the campfire when a person in a hooey apeaered " I win bet that alpha. "

"To late thes he was here 30seconeds ago. "

"Ha ha the power of chaos everyone. " said Percy smiled he looked so happy thought annabeth.

"Perce I have an idea we shall tell them about when you killed the demons of Pluto or when you saved the princes of GAO. "

"No guys. " said Percy "what about the time you guys killed the demons creator ." then he left.

"What is wrong with him. " said nico

When he came to chaos army he had his little sister that he saved from his family's apartment. And when he was first comanding a protection at chaos castle they stole her and killed her. But we all had a hard time after that because we all learnt to love her but Percy took it the hardest. But she used the hate to differ chaos strongest enemy and that why he wAs chosen to become an assassin and he became head of the assassin and when they where electing a commander he wAs the othese chose and chaos treated like a son. " and then thesis turned to James " and you knows who started the fire and he derstruded 2 unverses oh and James if you anger him one little beat we will not be there to hold are little bro back and maybe we might even help him hahah just reposed three posidens kids against one and Percy is the most strongest of use and he is the best of pranks in the army be wound " and with that they left. The whole camp looked at James.

"What did you do?" said Thalia

"I set his house on fire ." said James ," and he doeserferd it "

"You are the one that killed Sally and Paul. " shouted posiden. " she was a amazing women and that man was person to be a the dad when I wasn't there , they loved him and they cared for loads of half bloods treated them like family. You are not my son your mum would not be proud of you."

"James you are banished from camp half blood and from oylampus ." said Zeus

Shouldn't you also say camp juptor you still have alense with them when went to there's last week oh and I am like the and aprcated and they didn't know I had been gone." they turned round and saw Percy there standing with a duffel bag. Here is some films of my life know and some pictures of my wars these is how much pain James and all of you have put me through. " he dumped the bag down" I have to go pick a friend of mine up she really wants to finally meet my camp half blood family well the ones I have left. Oh and Theseus she is bring Luke."

"Yes I am going to bet him these time "

"Bye. " and he brought out his keys and put on his jacket and left. Thalia picked up the bag. "so all the gods and cabin leaders." they walked to the big house and in to the big house

"Well I think we should watch "she dug through the bag and found and found a DVD that said friends and put it on .

The first picture was Percy and chaos dualing then the was a film.

Yo these is percies 50 and we have finally got Percy drunk and look. They pointed the camara round the room and there was a film of Percy making out with a girl they walked other and Percy and the girl stopped they looked over at the cammara and there store bianca she was wearing a crop top and really short shorts.

"What the fuck Percy you are going to be killed bye Tom." said the person on the cammara. They turned round and found Tom kissing a boy.

"Didn't you here they broke up cause tom is guy."

Then the film stopped

And another film appeared it said Percy proposing to bianca .

"Ok these film is on the 26/6/2123 and Percy is going to propose to bianca and that Means huge

party yeah ."

"There was a film of percy on one knee and bianca standing there she nods and they Hugh and snug."

Then the film stopped and there was another film saying Luke

And there is a film of bianca sitting on a bed with a little baby in his arms and Percy said Luke Charlie Jackson prince of chaos .

Then there was another film with chaos on a balcony " I would like to introduce prince Percy and his wife with there new born son Luke ." with that Percy came out in a navy blue suit with all his badges on and bianca was wearing a long read dress with Diamondes at the top and she is carrying a little bundle in her arms. They waved to the crowds

Then another title came up the return of old friends . There was a picture of Luke and Percy then there was a film of Percy and Luke talking

"are u sure"

"Yes she joined the hunters because she knows that she would nether love again "

"We have a mishen to earth soon and I will ask chaos if you come in the training."

"Percy you are the best."

"You doddery someone the best you are good friend I am loyal to my friends it made my Life better and destroyed it "

Then the was caption fuck just ask her

These time Percy was the one speaking"hi guys we are here today because Charlie has finally been persuaded to ask her" then there was a scream and they saw silena and Charlie kissing

Then there was another tape saying polly

Percy sat on his bed


End file.
